1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensers for tape and other flat materials dispensed from rolls and, more specifically, to a Tape Dispenser Having a Liquid-Filled Display Portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Tape dispensers have been in existence for as long as adhesive tape rolls have existed. A common design includes a housing that is split in two parts (that snap together to form a single housing). Within the housing is held a roll of tape; the user merely needs to pull on the end of the tape strip until the desired length is obtained. The tape strip is then torn across a cutting member, thereby cutting the unrolled strip free from the roll.
Children commonly use tape for arts and crafts and other school assignments. To date, however, there has been no tape dispenser design that would be particularly attractive to children. While it is typical for tape dispensers to have custom-shaped or -colored housings, until now there has been no real innovation to the dispenser design. It would provide much enjoyment for children (and therefore increased utility) if there were a tape dispenser that provided entertainment through visual action and even sound emissions when the tape is dispensed.